Faith's Family
by Brotherhood Of War
Summary: After Chosen, Faith, Buffy, and the Gang are hold up in L.A. Faith decides to visit her family. This is my first crossover. Spashley and Fuffy. Kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've never done a crossover but this idea wouldn't go away. Please try this story out. It starts at the end of BTVS and the final episode of season one of SON. It will be kind of AU from there. SON and BTVS don't belong to me.

"How are you going to stop me? You're never home!" Spencer screamed at her mother.

Paula raised her hand and went to slap her but was caught just before her hand made contact. Everyone was stunned at the tan hand holding Paula's wrist. They stared in shock at the tall brunette standing beside the staircase wearing a pair of tight jeans, red shirt, and a scowl.

"You shouldn't hit her just cause she back talked you." The brunette said.

"Faith." Arthur smiled as he hugged her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"More like, what are you doing out of jail?" Paula rudely asked.

"I helped them with a case in exchange for early release. The said due to my good behavior and willingness to turn myself in, that the terms were agreeable." Faith spouted out the explanation that Angel had come up with, using Wolfram and Hart's resources.

"That's great, Faith." Spencer exclaimed as she ran to hug her.

"I hope so. I was thinking of staying around L.A., if you guys don't mind?" Faith questioned uncertainly.

"Faith, we don't run L.A. of course you can stay. Do you have a place to stay?" The patriarch of the family agreed setting the brunette at ease.

"Yeah, my friend is letting me stay at his place." Faith informed.

"Well, how about I fix us a celebratory lunch?" Arthur suggested.

"Sounds great." Spencer stated then turned to Faith saying, "Do you want to see my room?"

"Sure." Faith agreed and Spencer dragged her upstairs.

Entering Spencer's room, Faith looked around at the room and immediately felt out of place in such a girly room. Spencer lost some of her smile after she closed the door and sat down on her bed. Faith turned around and noticed the blonde's expression. She sat down next to her on the bed and just stared at Spencer, waiting for her to start.

"Okay, okay, I have this friend that Mom doesn't approve of. Last night, I went to help her out and fell asleep; then this morning, Mom gets upset that I missed church to help someone out. It kind of exploded from there. I can't believe she was about to hit me." Spencer explained.

"I can get the arguing but she shouldn't have tried to hit you. So tell me more about this girl that has your mom hating her so much. I want to meet her now." Faith smirked hoping to cheer the younger blonde up.

"Her names Ashley and I've been friends with her since the first day I moved here. Mom just doesn't like her because she openly gay and a little on the rough side. Here's a picture of her." Spencer said with a genuine smile looking at the picture.

"You like her and I can see why" Faith observed.

"What? No, no, I mean, we're friends." Spencer freaked out and tried to lie.

"Spencer, you can't lie. I don't care if you like her and I'm happy for you." Faith tried to calm the blonde.

"Now, if only the rest of the family would take it that well." She sighed.

"Yeah, well, at least you know that I'm okay with it and, if you ever need a place to go, come to the Hyperion Hotel. That's where I'm at and you guys can just hang out." The brunette said putting an arm on her shoulder.

AN: So tell me what you think and review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the review and to those that read this. I figured no one would actually like it so all my expectations were surpassed. SON and BTVS don't belong to me.

Faith walked into the hotel just after 4 P.M. She was smiling slightly at the afternoon she had and some of the younger Slayers were scared to see the usually reserved woman smiling. Buffy watched wearily as Faith walked through the lobby.

"Faith." Buffy greeted stopping the once rouge slayer to look at her. "Where have you been all day?"

"It doesn't matter, B. Did you need something?" Faith ignored the blonde's question.

"No, I was just wondering." Buffy dismissed her question as well.

"Okay then, I will be talking to Angel, if you need me to do something." Faith said as she walked into Angel's old office.

"Hey, Faith. How'd it go with your family?" Angel asked.

"Oh, just peachy. My little sister and dad want me around but then again they were the two that talked to me most while I was locked up. The other two are still undecided and the Bitch just completely hates me. Oh, great news, Spencer is gay now." Faith answers flopping into a chair opposite his desk and throwing her feet up on the desk.

"How is that great news and have you thought more on working with us at Wolfram and Hart? Sorry about Paula." Angel inquired.

"It means when she comes out to her mom, she will know that her mom can't hate her any worse than she does me. I did think on it and I will stay here in L.A. but I won't work for Evil Inc. I've worked with that place before and I tried to get myself killed. I know you think you can change it but I don't want to fall into that darkness again." Faith answered seriously.

"Okay, but if you change your mind there is always a spot for you. You can stay here while you think on what you want to do now that you are free." Angel offered with a smile.

"Cool. Well, I will see you later, Soul Boy, and thanks for the place to stay." Faith remarked as she got up and left the souled vampire's office.

Monday morning rolled around; Spencer and Ashley were walking into school. They were holding each other's hands and were joking. Madison walked by and couldn't resist the urge to mess with the two girls.

"I didn't know this was the island of Lesbos." Madison insulted as she just strutted on by laughing along with her sheep.

Ashley frowned at the comment and couldn't help but think Spencer was too good for stupid little comments about her sexual orientation. Spencer noticed Ashley looking deep in thought and was worried that something was bothering her but the brunette was quickly smiling at the caring blonde.

"So, how was your Sunday?" Ashley wanted to avoid any serious conversations.

"It was good. Mom got mad because I spent the night with you but, on a better note, my sister is going to be living here in La-la-land." Spencer responded with a wide smile.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a sister." The brunette commented on this new fact and Spencer's smile dropped a little.

"Oh, yeah, I guess, I just forgot to mention it. You tend to make me forget things." Spencer said blushing.

"Awe, Spencer, that's sweet yet a little pathetic." Ashley joked but continued asking, "Why don't you tell me about her now?"

"Well, her name is Faith and, luckily for you, Mom dislikes her more than she does you." That was all Spencer got out before the bell rang and they had to rush to class

Later that night, Faith had been feeling cooped up in the hotel and decided to check out more of the night life in Los Angeles. She walked into a place called Greys and immediately went to the bar to drink. Since in all the time she had been out of prison, Faith had yet to have a night to herself and alcohol. She was looking around the club when a flash of blonde caught her eye. The brunette slayer's eyes went straight back to the sight of her sister sitting at a booth next to a somber looking brunette. Faith started in that direction, just to say hi to Spencer, when the young blonde got mad and left the table not bothering to look back. The brunette looked like she wanted to say something as Spencer stood and left but didn't for some odd reason. Faith was stuck between going after the infuriated blonde and giving the girl that had put her sister in that state a piece of her mind. The latter won as she approached the sulking brunette.

"Hi there." Faith said to get the girl's attention and she did.

"What do you want?" Ashley stood staring into the taller girls eyes.

"Oh, that's cute. You think you're a little badass." Faith smirked at the younger girl.

"Look, my night isn't going well. So, I would just leave me the hell alone, Bitch." Ashley snarled.

"Not until I know just what the fuck you did to my little sister that had her storming out of here." Faith responded chuckling inside when Ashley's eyes went wide at that comment.

"You… you're Spencer's sister?" Ashley stumbled over her question.

"Yes, I'm Spencer's older ex-con of a sister, now, answer me." Faith said watching as the younger brunette started to freak out a little.

"I questioned whether she actually wanted to be with me or if this was just a phase." Ashley spouted out in her semi-panic.

"Okay, as funny as it is to see that I can still be the bigger badass, I don't want Spencer to get mad at me for this so calm down and tell me why you would ask such a stupid question." Faith remarked hoping to calm Ashley as she sat on the other side of the relaxing rock princess.

"I was scared. I really like her but I'm not easy to be with and she deserves so much better. I'm Ashley, by the way." Ashley semi-rambled.

"Oh, I know. Spencer showed me a picture of you. I just wanted to put a little fear in you for making her mad. Just so you know, it doesn't matter what you think might be best for Spencer, only she can decide that." Faith smirked again.

"I know but I don't want to be hurt if she wakes up and realizes that I'm not what she wants." Ashley responded looking down at the table a little uncomfortable at sharing all this with a stranger, let alone Spencer's sister, but caught Faith's eye as she stood to leave.

"If you close yourself off, then you're going to end up like me." Faith stated starting to walk away from the emotional talk that was happening.

"Just getting out of prison?" Ashley questioned the retreating slayer.

"No, alone." Faith yelled over her shoulder as she left, leaving Ashley sitting there thinking.

AN: Just seemed like a time to stop but please review, even to tell me you hate it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews. SON and BTVS don't belong to me.

"Faith, where have you been? We're meeting to discuss where we go from here." Willow question as Faith came through the front doors.

"Out and I've already decided to stay here." Faith answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're going to be working for Angel? I thought you might want to help with the next generation of Slayers." Buffy spoke as she descended the stairs.

"I got a reason to stay here and no I won't tell you why. Besides they got you, don't they? Why go to the second best when you got the greatest around." Faith responded with a smirk showing that she wasn't being hostel.

"Would you help if we were here in L.A.?" Buffy asked desperately.

"I don't know. I mean, what would I even teach these people? I was a felon and, as you have pointed out at times, deeply irresponsible." Faith stated harshly.

"Faith, you stepped up when you in charge of the girls back in Sunnydale." Willow complimented.

"And in the end, we were blown up." Faith dismissed.

"Stop selling yourself short, Faith. I'm sorry for what I've said in the past but you have proven yourself time and time again." Buffy apologized.

Faith was stopped from replying by two girls, blonde and brunette, bursting through the door. The girls were out of breath and the brunette has a bruise forming on her cheek. A vampire ran into the lobby scaring the new girls behind the group and Faith charged at the vamp in anger. She hit it straight in the nose and broke it followed by a kick to the midsection. She hit its neck with a hard elbow shot. Buffy tossed her a stake and she immediately put it through the creature's heart. Once it turned to dust, the Sunnydale natives were shocked when Faith pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Faith said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, but how did that just happen? That guy just turned to dust." Spencer freaked and Ashley looked like she was still out of it.

"I know this sounds crazy but that guy was a vampire." Faith admitted to her little sister.

"Faith, do you know these people?" Buffy asked shocked.

"This is Spencer, my little half-sister, and her girlfriend Ashley. By the way, Ashley, are you okay?" Faith turned to the unspeaking brunette and was checking the bruise on her cheek.

"Yeah, that thing back handed me aside because I stepped in front of Spencer to protect her." She answered quietly.

"Thank you, now, you have got my seal of approval." Faith said starting off seriously but finished with a smirk.

"Nice to know that you approve. Think it will help me with Paula?" Ashley chuckled calming down.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid." Faith commented chuckling as well.

"Wait; hold up, you have family here?" Buffy interrupted.

"Yeah, well recently. While I was I prison, they moved here." Faith answered.

"So, the supernatural is real, like witchcraft and things like that?" Spencer questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah, in fact, Red here is a witch." Faith pointed to the red head, who awkwardly waved back.

"So, maybe someone put a spell on you that could be the reason you nearly fainted a couple of days ago." Ashley suggested with a snort.

"Wait; when did you nearly faint?" Faith asked feeling something akin to dread fill her.

"Um, maybe about a week ago or I don't really remember it was about the time we had an earthquake here. Why?" Spencer was freaking out again.

"I don't know yet but why don't I help you guys home or something." Faith said walking them to the door.

"Why do you think Faith freaked out like that, Buffy?" Willow questioned and Buffy sighed.

"That fainting feeling could have been related to a spell but not one casted at her. It was for people like us, Slayers." Buffy explained sadly.

"Oh, I can see why Faith wouldn't want that." Willow stated with understanding.

"Yeah, just like I was so glade that Dawn wasn't chosen." Buffy empathized.

Across Town, Faith was dropping off Spencer and Ashley at the Brunette's place.

"Are you guys going to be okay tonight?" Faith asked feeling unsure.

"Yeah, they can't just barge in, right?" Ashley wondered frightfully.

"Not unless they're invited in by someone that lives here." Faith explained. "But if you are still afraid, I can stay here."  
>"Um no, you said they can't get in and we are the only ones here so we'll be careful." Ashley turned down the offer because she wanted some alone time with Spencer, even after the night they had.<p>

"Fine but call if you need anything." Faith said as she walked away deep in her thoughts. '_Spencer can't be a slayer. She just can't. There is no way she should be a slayer. Why would the PTB make her a slayer? Ugh, this will ruin her life like it did with mine and B's life._'

***Spencer's dream***

It was blurry and all sorts of different visions were changing quickly. Some were of different eras and different demons in almost all of them. She couldn't identify the girls that were fighting them but they seem to either win or die. She got a glimpse of the blonde women, whom she had seen with Faith earlier, dive off a platform freefalling towards a bright blue light. She soon felt something shaking her and she bolted awake hitting her head against her frantic girlfriend's.

"Spence, are you okay?" Ashley asked holding her head.

"Just a nightmare, Ash. Come on let's go back to bed." Spencer said as she curled into the side of the brunette and drifted to sleep with Ashley running her fingers through her hair.

AN: So It's probably a short chapter but I like to stop at places I think would be a good place to stop. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank for reviewing my story. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Ashley walked through the front door of the hotel and ran smack dap into another brunette. She looked to be around her age with a tight white tank top and skin tight black jeans.

"I'm sorry. Um, do you know where Faith is?" She asked.

"She might be upstairs in her room." The brunette suggested.

"Ashley, what are doing here?" They turned to see Buffy walking towards them.

"I'm looking for Faith." She answered simply.

"Hey, looking for me." Faith said from behind the group.

"Yeah, can we talk in private?" Ashley followed her up to Faith's room at the hotel.

"What did you want to talk about?" Faith wondered sitting on the bed.

"Why did you freak out a couple days ago when Spencer told you that she felt dizzy? Is there something wrong? I mean, that night she had this really bad nightmare. I'm worried about her… and me." Ashley paced back and forth in front of the once rouge slayer.

"Oh god really, you too, damn. Alright, I'll tell you just sit down and stop pacing." Faith took a deep breath as Ashley pulled a chair across from her. "You and Spence could be Slayers. When we were fighting in Sunnydale, Willow did a spell that took all the potentials in the world and made them slayers."

"So, what does being a Slayer include cause if it means that Spence is going to be in danger all the time than I'm going to hit you." Ashley felt protective for her girlfriend.

"Yes but both of you will have strength, speed, and healing to keep them at bay. I didn't want Spencer in this life but with you she might have a better time than I did." The older brunette sighed.

Across town, Spencer was dialing Ashley's number for the fifth time that afternoon. She was worried that the brunette was pushing her away again. The blonde sighed and wanted to get out of her house. She decided that she could go see what her sister was doing and maybe get some more answers about what made her so freaked out the last time she had seen her. Spencer wondered what could be wrong with her as the last couple of nights that same nightmare had been keeping her from getting some decent sleep. As she approached the Hyperion, she saw the blonde that she had seen when they had been attacked by the vampire but she had never learned the blonde's name. The Ohio native saw that the woman was crying and being the caring person she was stopped to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Spencer said causing Buffy to snap her head up and she wiped at her eyes.

"Um, yeah, I'll be okay. You're Spencer, right? Faith's sister?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't think I got your name." Spencer answered holding her hand out to the blonde slayer.

"I'm Buffy. So, I'm just curious but I didn't think Faith had any family left?" Buffy wondered.

"We're half siblings. Dad didn't even know she existed until after she was in her coma. We found out that Faith was arrested and my dad wanted to meet her. I went with him a couple of times and we got really close. How did you meet Faith?" Spencer explained with a smile and was interested in the answer.

"Oh, we met in Sunnydale my senior year. Um, that brunette is your girlfriend?" Buffy answered uneasily and changed the subject.

"We just got together but I'm not out and so we haven't actually done much. My mom's very clear on this and I'm afraid what will happen if I tell her." Spencer answered honestly.

"Hey, Buffy, Giles needs to see you about something." A brunette interrupted the conversation and after Buffy left continued with a half-smile. "Hello I'm Kennedy."

AN: Please review. I know again it's short but I got a job and didn't realize what day it even was. Just please review and tell me if you have any suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: BTVS and SON don't belong to me. I'm sure everybody will guess that this starts when the last chapter ended.

"Oh, hi I'm Spencer." Spencer introduced herself nervously, offering her hand to the brown haired girl.

"Are you part of Angel's crew or new? 'Cause I defiantly would have remembered such a pretty face." Kennedy lightly flirted with the hot looking blonde, taking the offered hand.

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Spencer trailed off as Kennedy was pushed away from the blonde by a jealous Ashley.

"I don't know what you think you're doing hitting on my girlfriend." Ashley snapped getting into Kennedy's face.

"Back off, Bitch. She obviously didn't mind." Kennedy shoved Ashley back and Ashley responded with a right hook to Kennedy's jaw.

Kennedy charged and tackled Ashley to the ground and started to punch her face. Ashley moved her head at the last second after the second punch and Kennedy hit the concrete ground hard causing her to jerk her hand up in pain. Ashley used this to roll them over and started pounding on Kennedy. Faith heard the commotion and ran outside and Spencer snapped out of her shock. The blonde grabbed ahold of her girlfriend's arm and Faith got Kennedy as the other brunette jumped up.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The senior slayer yelled looking between the two struggling teenagers.

"That Bitch was hitting on Spencer and making her nervous." Ashley explained still struggling and Spencer looked shocked again.

"Wait, she was hitting on me." Spencer injected and everybody stared at the blonde. "Oh, don't look at me like that. This isn't the first time I've misread the situation."

"Look, I was maybe only lightly flirting but I wasn't actually trying to hit on her. I have my own girlfriend, I think." Kennedy finished unsure. "Sorry, I guess I just needed to get my frustrations out and I egged you on."

"I guess I can accept that as long as you don't try and hit on Spencer." Ashley accepted and stuck her hand out.

"Deal and, by the way, nice right hook. But in the end, I would've beaten you." Kennedy teased with a smirk while shaking her hand.

"Did you not see that I had turned the tables? If these two hadn't pulled me off you, I would have busted that big head of yours." Ashley smirked back.

"Geez, first, you guys were ready to put each other in the hospital and, now, you seem like best friends. What did I do start going out with another guy?" Spencer asked rhetorically.

"If anybody is going to beat Kennedy's head in for messing with her, it's going to be me. You don't mess with my little sister." Faith threatened and Kennedy had the same reaction Ashley had and froze up. '_I still got it._'

"Whoa, you guys do know this is my life, right? So, Ash, you have no reason to be jealous and, Faith, don't threaten everybody. Yes, we all know that you're still a badass." Spencer questioned upset as she walked away but only into the hotel.

AN: Again it's short still trying to get use to the hole having a job thing but I don't like it when I don't update. So tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long but with the stuff going on in my life just didn't have time. Anyway SON and BTVS don't belong to me.

"So, she's pissed." Faith said as Spencer walked into the hotel.

"Yep." Ashley replied back popping the 'p'. "At least, she didn't walk away from the hotel."

"Give her time to settle down." Faith sounded like she was making a suggestion to the younger brunette.

"Give her time to settle down." Ashley agreed with her suggestion.

"Sorry about putting you in the dog house. I am having my own girl problems well it's not really her or my fault." Kennedy interrupted the other two.

"Well, how about we talk about your problems now?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"I don't know if it's something that I should talk about with people who aren't my girlfriend… but then again it could help." Kennedy agreed.

"Why did you say you think you have a girlfriend?" Ashley wondered.

"Since we've got here, Willow has been distant from me. Almost like whatever it was we had in Sunnydale doesn't mean anything anymore. I get I can be bratty at times comes with growing up an only child and rich but I really love Willow. I get that the others don't like because my attitude or the fact that Willow is with me because I'm not Tara. I get that if Tara was alive then Willow wouldn't even look at me but I can't be her and it's not fair to even try and compare us. I just wish she would look at me directly." Kennedy was pacing and sounding near tears but she wasn't about to let them fall.

"Wow, these people actually told that they didn't want you to be with the girl you love because you weren't a dead girl." Ashley stared at the other teenage brunette with shock.

"Not in so many words except for Dawn. She made it clear that she will never like me being with Willow. You know, I have tried to be there for her when she's needed reassurance with her magic. I don't understand it but I try to and I don't want her to forget Tara, please god don't let her do that." Kennedy had stopped pacing but started running her hands through her hair.

"Maybe she's just trying to get over the loss of Sunnydale and the fact that she can't ever go to Tara's grave again." Faith spoke for the first time on the subject and Kennedy finally calmed down some.

"I thought of that actually and I was hoping she would be able to talk to me about what she was feeling. I want her to be able to talk to me about her." The worried brunette said.

Inside an upset blonde was walking around the lobby just wondering why she hadn't just left. Buffy was coming down from her room upstairs and she saw Spencer pacing and mumbling to herself. The older blonde walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Spencer jumped and swung around to see Buffy.

"I thought you would be talking to Faith or something. What are you doing in here?" Buffy asked.

"Ugh, Ashley and Faith got mad at another brunette for nothing and were making decisions about my life. So I got upset and stormed in here." Spencer explained.

"Sounds like Faith is just trying to be an older sister." Buffy chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess…" The younger blonde was cut off by a tall brunette girl walking up to them.

"Hey, Buffy, are you talking to the new slayer? You're Faith's sister, right?" The brunette wondered and the young blonde was staring at her in shock.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled at her sister as the trio of brunettes walked into the lobby.

"What's going on now?" Faith's voice broke Spencer out of her shock.

"You knew what was going on with me and you didn't tell me!" Spencer screamed at her sister getting into her face.

"I… Spence… I." For once, Faith was stumbling over what to say

"What! You just felt like you didn't need to tell me about this." Spencer paused for a second and looked painfully at the older brunette. "You weren't, were you? You were going to let me think that there was something wrong with me."

"Spencer, I didn't know until the first night you came in here with Ashley." Faith tried to explain herself.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" spencer screamed again.

"Cause, I didn't know if I wanted you to know." Faith snapped back. "Do you think this is what you want? To end up either crazy or alone. To have nightmares about all the things that you will face or see every innocent that you couldn't save."

"This is my life! You don't get to decide for me!" Spencer yelled before she hit Faith's jaw with a slayer paced punch and sending Faith to the floor.

AN: so tell me what you think and please leave any suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for reading. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Silence descended on the lobby after Spencer floor Faith with that hit. Faith was shocked but her face gave nothing as she stood up and looked straight at her sister. The blonde was surprised at her own display of strength. After Faith stood up, she started walking in the blonde's direction causing Spencer to back up in fear. Spencer backed up as far as she could until she hit the front desk. The two sisters' were face to face again but this time there was no yelling as Faith just turned and walk up the stairs out of everybody's sight

"I-I-I didn't mean to hit her. I was just so mad and I just reacted. Oh god." Spencer slid down the desk wall putting her hand over her mouth then curled into Ashley, who had puller her into her arms.

"It'll be okay, Spence. I'm sure that she's not really mad at you just at herself." Ashley tried to comfort her girlfriend. "Come on, let's get out of here for now, okay?" The upset blonde only nodded her head and they left.

A couple of days later, Faith awoke to a massive headache and a pounding on her door. The brunette hadn't taken to Spencer's blow up well and had distanced herself from the group despite Kennedy's efforts. Ashley had come by to talk to the withdrawn brunette but was met with no answer and the rock princess yelling wildly at a wooden door. Faith stumbled to the door and winced at the light coming from the hallway. Kennedy stood on the other side looking at the dark slayer with concern as Faith squinted at her.

"There is a meeting down stairs and you are getting out of this room. I will not sit by and watch the only person, besides Willow, I can stand go down like this. So pull your shit together and come downstairs with me. Then, we are going to see Spencer and you and her are going to sit down and hash it out. Now move." Kennedy pushed Faith to the door not letting Faith do anything to stop her.

"Kennedy, just stop this. I don't care what happens 'cause as soon as things settle I'm out of here." Faith said and Kennedy paused.

"What? Why? You're the only person most of us new slayers like." Kennedy was so stunned she stopped pushing.

"I don't see why. All I ever do is screw things up. Look at what happened in that basement, I got most of them blown straight to hell." The Bostonian remorsefully but stubbornly remarked.

"You are not to blame for the bomb. If you forgot, I was down there with you. You warned us to get down. You saved us." The rich brunette tried to hammer her point home. "You don't always screw up but what person doesn't? You could teach us thing that Buffy can't. You know what it is like to lose control and help us if we start to feel that way. And what about your family? I thought you wanted to get closer with them again. Is that just out the door now that shit got a little tough for you?"

"You don't know shit about what you're talking about." Faith snarled in her face.

"Really, from what I've heard, that's what you do best. I'm surprised that you even stuck around in Sunnydale." Kennedy snarked back.

Faith got Kennedy with a right hook and Kennedy responded with a right jab to the ribs. She went for a left jab but the older slayer grabbed her arm between hers and held it there. Kennedy pushed them and they ended up at the brink of the stairs to the lobby. Faith still hadn't let go of her younger opponent's arm and she swung her fist into the other brunette's jaw. Unfortunately with their proximity to the stairs, both tumbled down in a heap of limbs. Faith recovered first and held her fist above her grounded opponent but before she could hit Kennedy they were pulled from each other.

"What are you two doing?" Buffy screeched as she held Faith while Willow held Kennedy.

"She's leaving and just abandoning us." Yelled a deeply upset Kennedy.

"What? Faith, why?" The blonde's grip loosened with the news.

"There's nothing for me here and no one needs me around. Thought you'd be glad, B." Faith said not looking directly at anybody.

"I'm not. I was hoping you would be helping us." Buffy replied with sadness.

"Yeah, well, you were right, B. I'm irresponsible and a loser." The brunette yelled.

"Faith, you've changed. You are none of those things." The Californian said.

"I'm out of here." Faith stated as she turned and left.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for taking so long to review. This is set a couple of hours after the last chapter. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Faith slammed back another shot of whiskey as she sat in the nearly empty club. It was still too early for it to be packed and Faith liked it that way but it didn't keep her from thinking about what was going on with her. '_I thought I got over this shit but damn it. I guess I should have told Spencer about the Slayer thing but I don't want her to have that life. Why? Why did she have to find out like that? Is this some punishment for going evil? Spencer doesn't deserve this life. No one does. There are only three ways being a slayer gets you: going insane/evil like me, doing this job for so long you lose touch with your feelings, or being dead before you really live like Kendra._' Faith was brought out of her thinking by a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hey, it's just me." Ashley greeted with her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing here?" Faith asked as she ordered another shot but the younger brunette grabbed it before it reached the slayers mouth.

"Kennedy called me and told me about your little blow up this morning." She paused for a breath and scowled at the other woman before continuing, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you think of how Spencer would feel if you just took off? Grow the hell up, Faith. I get it's easier to run from your problems 'cause that was me before Spencer set me straight. She feels so bad about punching you and yelling at you. Don't leave her like this."

"Why? Why does anybody care if I stay or go?" Faith sighed.

"I don't know you that well but you try to keep Spencer safe and I can't fault you for that. Maybe, you just need someone to make sure you have a place you know you can go to feel totally at peace." Ashley replied honestly.

"Yeah, who do you think would stay with me after they hear about all the things I've done in my life?" The slightly buzzed slayer questioned sarcastically.

"What about that blonde chick? Buffy, I think, right?" The brunette's suggestion was met with a loud laugh from the once rouge.

"Oh, that's a good one. Yeah, B actually settle down with me. That'll be the day. Miss Righteous hook up with the one that tried to take everything from her, the one who made her feel like a victim." Faith's words were bitter.

"I don't know about that but with the way she would be outside your door like she was trying to convince herself to knock makes me think she cares." Ashley countered.

"Why won't you just leave this alone?" the older woman asked curiously.

"I'm being selfish and I'm hoping that if you and Buffy could get together then you wouldn't leave. It's easy to just sit and talk to you and I know Spencer would like it if you stuck around." A sigh escaped the teenager.

Before Faith could speak, they were interrupted by a teenage boy with an athletic build wearing a tight blue shirt and jeans. Ashley tensed a little at seeing him because she had avoided talking to him since Spencer and her got together.

"Hey, Ash, whose your friend and why haven't you talked to me lately?" Aiden greeted the two brunettes.

"Oh, this is Faith and I've just had a lot on my plate." She didn't look directly at him.

"Hey, I'm Aiden." He flirted with a pretty boy smirk.

"Two words: jail bait. I really don't feel like going back." Faith dismissed the jock.

"What are you doing here, Aid?" Ashley wondered.

"Just thought I'd stop in to see if you were here 'cause I wanted to hang out. I feel like we hadn't done that in a while." The black haired man replied.

"Hey, I'll leave you to that." The older slayer stood to leave and put a hand on her young friend's shoulder saying, "Thank you, Princess."

That night, Spencer had decided that she needed to go and apologize to her older sister for her actions. It had weighed on her mind since she had floored Faith with her own two hands. '_I still can't believe I did that to my own sister. We may not be fully related but that doesn't mean that she hasn't helped me. Heck, part of the reason I even thought of trying to date Ashley was because Faith had told me that being gay didn't change who I was. I have always gone to her about things I felt like my parents or Ash would understand. I think I over reacted with the news that I was to be a demon fighter. God, why did I even hit her? She told me that she didn't want me to end up like her but, I guess, she thinks so low of herself that she doesn't realize that she is one of the greatest people to know._' The blonde was drawn from her thought by a scream from an ally she was passing.

She acted on instinct and ran to the noise. When she got there, the demonic visage of a female vampire was leaning over a red headed woman. Spencer stalled for a moment at the sight but she let her new slayer instincts take over. Catching the undead demon by her shirt, the blonde slayer tossed the vampire away from its victim. The black haired vampire crashed in the wall but it gave Spencer enough time to tell the civilian to run away. The undead female hopped up from her toss and charged at her assailant. She jabbed at the blonde's face, hitting her just under her eye. Spencer was swinging wildly as she had no training in using her powers and the teenager would get in a couple of hits; however, she ended up taking a lot of the damage. Collapsing to her knees, the blonde looked up in dread at the face of the vampire. She could feel her eyes straining against unconsciousness but before the darkness consumer her she saw the black haired undead turn to dust and a tall dark haired man standing above her.

AN: Please tell me what you think. Sorry again that this has taken so long to update.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you for reviewing. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Wesley knelt down next to the injured blonde and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. Gunn came running up behind him with a stake out ready to go in case there were more around the area.

"She's hurt bad. We need to get her to the hospital." The former watcher advised.

"Let's get a move on then." Gunn answered helping him get her to their car.

They arrived at the hospital with in minutes. Gunn carried her in while Wes was yelling for help. A nurse ran up asking what happened to her and they told her that someone had mugged her but fled when they got there. A blonde doctor came to help the victim and gasped at the sight of the girl on the table.

"Oh god, Spencer." Paula prayed looking over her daughter as she helped wheel her back into the ER.

Over at the Carlin residence, Arthur was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang. All he heard was that his youngest child had been injured and taken to the hospital. Glen and Clay could hear their father's strained voice from the living room. When he walked in, the two boys looked at him curiously.

"Spencer is in the hospital so get ready." Their father was trying to be strong for his sons as he picked up the phone to call another person.

"Hello, if you're looking for Angel Investigations, they moved." The voice on the other end greeted.

"Um, no. I was looking for Faith. Is she there?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so. Oh, wait, she just walked in." The voice answered. "Faith, phone."

"Huh, thanks, B." The worried father heard from the other end. "Hello."

"Faith, its Arthur. Spencer has been taken to the ER." Faith was stunned.

"Um, okay, I can get a ride over there. Do you know what happened?" The brunette shakily questioned.

"No but I'm sure we can find out some more when we get there." Arthur said before saying good bye and leaving for the hospital.

At the Hyperion Hotel, Faith was still shaken by the news. Buffy walked up to the usually brazen slayer, who was starring off into space. She didn't think she had ever seen this look on Faith's face. Even when Kakistos was after her, the brunette had never once looked more scared than she did now.

"Faith, is everything okay?" The blonde wondered.

"Spencer's in the hospital. I need a ride there." Faith's reply sounded almost detached as she picked up the phone again when she had decided who to call.

"Hey." Ashley sounded upset on the other end.

"Hey, Princess, its Faith. I need a ride to the hospital." The older brunette responded.

"Alright, I'm on my way." The younger brunette answered already sounding like she was leaving wherever she was.

Ashley showed up outside the hotel as fast as she could. Faith ran out before the young teen had even stopped and told her to step on it. Ashley kept glancing between the road and the agitated slayer.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She finally snapped.

"Spencer was brought in to the ER. We don't know what happened." Faith explained through gritted teeth at the unknown.

"Well, she is a slayer, right? Don't we got some type of super healing?" Ashley sounded hopeful.

"I was in a coma for eight months once. We have healing but we aren't invincible." She answered then she saw despair spread across her sister's girlfriend's face. "But, we don't know what is wrong so don't worry."

They walked into the hospital's lobby looking for the rest of the Carlins. Faith was shocked to see the faces' of Gunn and Wes. They had decided to stick around to see how the stranger faired but seeing the dark slayer walk in they were surprised.

"Wes, Gunn, what are you doing here?" The brunette finally spoke.

"We came across this blonde girl being mugged and drove the guy off." Gunn explained vaguely. "What are you doing here?"

"The girl you saved was my sister Spencer, So, thank you." Faith actually hugged the two males shocking them even more.

Moments later Paula walked out into the lobby to give her family news about Spencer. It had been hard for her to see her daughter so beaten up and to treat her like any other patient had been even harder.

"She's stable." Paula tried to put her family at ease with that statement before moving on, "Her jaw was broken and had to be sewn shut, a couple of ribs were fractured, her hand had some fractures as well, but other than that all she had was bruising. She's being moved to recovery then we should be able to see her but she won't be awake."

The Carlins and Ashley walked back to where Spencer's room was. Gunn and Wesley had left after hearing about the blonde's condition after the family had thanked them. Seeing the caring blonde so beaten, Faith felt guilty for exposing her sister to the darker side of the world. Ashley was standing at the back of the room feeling out of place and heartbroken at seeing her girlfriend like that. Arthur was so close to breaking down with his daughter looking so unlike herself. It was days late when Spencer finally woke up.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for the reviews. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Faith was starring off in a random direction as she sat on a chair in her room. She was so out of it that she didn't near a knocking on her door but was snapped out of it when Buffy sat down in front of her. The blonde had begun to worry when Faith came back from the hospital and wouldn't talk to anyone about what had happened. Buffy knew that Spencer hadn't died from what the brunette had told her before going to the hospital and learned what happened from Wes and Gunn about the other blonde's heroic act.

"Faith, are you okay?" the blonde slayer asked concerned.

"You know me, five-by-five." Faith answered with a shrug and a smirk but her eyes still looked uneasy.

"Yeah, I do you a bit but enough to know that you aren't doing well when five-by-five is your answer. So, why don't you tell me how you are really feeling?" Buffy gave the brunette a 'don't give me that shit' look.

"What do you want me to say? That seeing my little sister in the hospital all beaten and bruised was what I wanted? Hearing that she's a slayer and can't just settle down with her girlfriend like any normal teenager wants to do? So, what exactly is it that you want to hear?" the brunette slayer raged.

"No, but then again it's not your choice. Spencer is in control of her own life or did you forget that when her fist slammed you to the floor." The blonde slayer answered. "All you can do is try to help her through becoming a slayer 'cause we both know that she will want to learn about what a slayer really is, especially after saving that girl."

"What? Do you think she is stupid or something? I think after getting hospitalized she would want to stay as far as she could from this world." Faith stated in denial.

"Yeah because you do that so well." Buffy snorted before she continued in a more serious tone, "You never stay down after a fight. No matter how much you get beaten or hurt, you never give up. I mean, come on, you were in an EXPLOSION and you still went down into the Hellmouth."

"B, Spence didn't grow up like I did, where you had to make it on your own two feet." The brunette was trying to keep from believing what her slaying counterpart was saying.

"I may not have met the rest of your family but Spencer doesn't seem to be the kind of person to just sit and watch as people are in trouble. So, if you won't help her then I will." The blonde's words shocked Faith and Buffy walked out of the room leaving her like that.

Word about the blonde being mugged spread through the school and even Madison had left the brunette alone because Ashley had looked like any attempt at a fight wouldn't be met with an answer. So the moment the school bell rang, the brunette hopped in her Porsche and drove as fast as she could to her girlfriend and best friend's side. Spencer woke up to see Ashley smiling at her from one of her chairs next to the head of the bed.

"Hey, how are you doing, Spence?" Ashley asked handing Spencer a notebook to write her reply.

"_I'm alright just wish I could really talk to you."_ The blonde wrote solemnly.

"Well, we could tell your mom that we're together. You know, since we're in a hospital they can totally get her proper care for the heart attack she would have." The brunette joked lightly and really laughed at Spencer's wide eyed look.

"_Don't you dare, Ash. Who knows what she would do then._" Spencer frantically scribbled.

"I'm not going to tell her. It was just a joke." Ashley chuckled a little more before she straightened out her face. "But, what were you thinking, Spence? Did you even take your own safety into thought before you charged down that alley?"

"_I couldn't just ignore someone in trouble. Sure, I might not have thought it all the way through but I knew that I had to help._" The injured blonde wrote firmly.

"Do you have any idea what I would do without you? I would go crazy or just stop feeling altogether. I can't lose you, Spencer Carlin." The unnaturally subdued brunette stated making her girlfriend want to hold her tightly.

"_I'm sorry that my actions have had this effect on you but saving that girl felt really good. It was like I finally knew that I could really do something good for humanity._" Spencer semi apologized.

"You're too good of a person, Spencer." Ashley sighed. "And, you shouldn't have to apologize for being yourself. I'm sorry I snapped like that. It just that if I have to choose between being right or protecting you. I'll be wrong every time 'cause that's just who I am."

"_I don't ever want you to change 'cause I love you just the way you are._" The blonde wrote then pointed to her lips as a sign of wanting Ashley to kiss her and the brunette hesitated only slightly before leaning down and lightly kissing Spencer's lips trying to avoid the cuts.

Later that night, Faith heard another knock at the door of her room. She opened the door and there stood Ashley with a determined look in her eyes. The older brunette gestured for the younger one to enter and she took a seat while Ashley paced the room.

"I want to learn how to fight Vampires and demons." She said seriously.

"Why?" Faith wondered.

"If I can't stop Spencer from going through with being a slayer, than I'm going to do what I can to protect her." Ashley replied starring the more experienced slayer in the eyes.

"Fine but it ain't going to be easy." She agreed and the teen only nodded her head in fierce determination.

AN: Please tell me what you think and review.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry, it has been a while since my last update. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Dodging the right hook to her jaw, Faith grabbed the arm and swept her students legs out from under her. Ashley jumped straight back up and tried to catch the taller brunette with a right jab to the ribs. The older slayer caught her arm and kicked the knees out from under her inexperienced opponent. Ashley powered her shoulder into her teacher's midsection and sent them to the floor. Faith saw the winded expression on Ashley's face and decided it was time to call it quits for the day.

"Okay, that is enough for today. Nice job, princess." Faith said patting her on the back before taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, sure, come on, you completely beat me." She scoffed.

"That move at the end there was good but you wasted the rest of your energy. You just need to not constrain yourself so much. Don't hold back just 'cause this is training. We are both slayers; I can take it." The older brunette advised.

"So, how do you think Spence is doing with Buffy right now?" Ashley wondered.

Before Spencer was released from the hospital, Buffy visited her and asked if she wanted to be trained in being a slayer. Spencer was hesitant at first but, once she found out that Faith wouldn't train her, she agreed to the blonde's offer. When Faith learned of their agreement, she confronted Buffy and it ended with the angry brunette walking away before it turned into one of their fist fights.

"Well, it's been nearly a week since she was released and B started training her so I would say she's, as much as I hate this, doing fine." Faith grumbled the end.

"Why? Is Buffy that much better than you?" The younger brunette questioned.

"Not that much better, but she is really good. We have different styles. Has no one told you what B's and mine's history consists of?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, the only person I really talked to after finding out about the slayer thing was Ken and she only told me that you both were equal in strength and that you guys had some problems like four years ago." Ashley explained what she knew.

"Ha, most information left out ever." Faith chuckled darkly. "Let me explain why I should be the last person to teach you anything."

While the two brunettes' were in the basement training and talking, their blonde counterparts were sparring with each other out in the courtyard. Buffy blocked a left jab to the stomach but Spencer hit her with an elbow to the jaw. The older blonde grabbed a following right hook and shoulder tossed the Ohioan onto her back, knocking the wind from her. Buffy paused their fight to help the teen up. Accepting the offered hand, Spencer went to the bench to get a drink and threw one to her mentor.

"So, how do you think that went?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure. I got a couple hits but you countered everything else." The younger slayer answered sheepishly.

"I've had seven more years of experience than you. You started off real well by waiting for what you thought was an opening but sometimes you get carried away." The older blonde advised.

"Thanks for teaching me." Spencer said then continued softly, "I kind of wanted Faith to do it but she is so stuck on this bull shit about it ruining my life but will teach Ash."

"That's different, Spencer. You are her family and that means she wants to protect you from turning into her but, with Ashley, it's like having someone who understands what she is really trying to do and that is keep you safe." Buffy informed the down looking teen.

"How do you know this?" She wondered.

"Well, she basically told me when I came to her about teaching you to be a slayer but when she almost started a fist fight over it kind of just cemented it." The older slayer stated with a smirk.

"I didn't mean to cause you guys to fight over this. I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship." Spencer apologized then looked confused when the other blonde snorted.

"I wouldn't say we are friends. We have an understanding and not so many brawls now but we can usually be in the same room for longer than three minutes." Buffy informed the confused girl.

"Oh, why aren't you guys friends?" Her question caused the blonde to get a wide eyed look before she sobered up.

"Well, if you had asked me that four years ago I would've said that we were but I've grown since then and realized that I really wasn't. Then all the bad shit happened and we have never really tried to fix it." There was a far off look in her eyes.

"What bad stuff are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"No one told you what happened for her to land in jail? I can't believe this but, come on and sit, I'll tell you. I'll understand if you hate me in the end." Buffy cleared the bench as Spencer and her sat down.

Upstairs in Willow and Kennedy's room, Kennedy stood in the doorway starring at her red headed girlfriend. Willow was sitting near the window gazing out in thought. The red headed Wiccan was so deep in her thought that she didn't hear the brunette come up to her, calling her name.

"Willow, Willow." Kennedy called and touched the deep in thought woman on the shoulder causing her to jump.

"Oh, Ken, I didn't realize you were there." Willow blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's okay; you seem to have a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" The brunette slayer was trying hard to keep her inner brat away.

"Um, no, I'm good." She looked back out the window causing Kennedy to sigh.

"She's not truly gone." Willow glared up at her. "Tara will always be with you in heart and memory. I get this is hard for you so, please, don't keep this to yourself. I'm here for you. You let me in a little in Sunnydale and now it seems like you think that was a mistake. I can handle what you had with her was beyond words but, god; I can't take you pushing me away when you need someone there for you. I love you, Willow." Kennedy pleaded, dropping to her knees.

"Ken I'm sorry that I've been all avoidy lately but it just finally setting in that she was gone. I can't ever go to her grave or look at pictures of us. I…" Willow's eyes tear as she starts to sob and Kennedy immediately pulls her into a comforting hug.

"Shh, she knows that you are okay and will always be thinking of her. She will live through you." The young brunette holds the crying red head tightly and lets her cry herself out.

AN: Please tell me what you think and review. Sorry again for taking so long to update.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for the reviews. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

"I can't believe this." Spencer said in disbelief after Buffy finished her story.

"I'm sorry and I'll understand if you want to stop training with me." The older slayer told her.

"Buffy…" The younger blonde's words weren't heard as the older one continued.

"Kennedy could help you." Buffy rambled on not hearing the repeated sound of her name coming from her student. "I mean, she doesn't stand much of a chance against Faith, better than the others, but I'll make sure that she doesn't bother you. Ken…"

"BUFFY!" Spencer yelled finally getting her mentor to stop talking. She shook her head remorsefully. "I can't agree with everything that was done but I wasn't there and from what it sounds like you've both learned. I just find it hard to see people doing that to each other but I want you to continue to teach me."

"Thanks." The blonde gave a relieved smile then chuckled a little and continued, "No offence but it's hard to see you and Faith as siblings."

"None taken, we're half siblings, actually, but she was kinda the person I went to for advice about Ashley so we grew close." The high-schooler chuckled as well.

"Why not go to your parents?" Buffy wondered.

"Well, my mom is Catholic and hates Ash just for being gay. I just don't know what my dad will do and I'm scared to tell them. I didn't even know I was gay until I met Ashley and now I'm doing stuff I never thought of doing before." Spencer answered smiling at the end.

"She sounds like Faith before everything went down. She knew how to find the fun and, for a couple of days, I joined her. Some of the best times of my life and she'll never know it." The older blonde said, ending sadly.

"Maybe, you guys can still make up." Buffy raised her eyebrows at the teen. "What? I'm an optimist most of the time."

Down in the basement, Ashley was off on her own word after hearing Faith tells her side.

"Wow, so, you tried to have Angel, the guy running this hotel, kill you but in the end he became somewhat your murder rehab sponsor… that's kinda fucked up. Have you ever told anyone that part of the story?" The younger brunette asked.

"Angel, Wes, and me are the only ones who and that's 'cause we were there. I did ask B to beat me to death but, believe me; I'm past those suicidal tendencies. It seems having a shotgun repeatedly emptied in my face and doing this whole mind walk thing with Angel cleared that right up. I still chuckle at the thought of him saving a puppy." Faith answered with a laugh and Ashley joined in.

"You're crazy." The teen slayer said with a chuckle then paused for a moment, "Do you think what happened with you might happen with Spencer?"

"I worry about it happening but I'm more worried about her becoming distant from her emotions or dying. It's why I agreed to train you. You can have Spencer's back and help her through the tough times." The older brunette explained before she sighed and gave her student a small smile, "Me and B use to have some fun and I really thought that we were becoming friends but I fucked it up, you know. If you really want some advice, don't shut people out; especially, someone like Spencer or you could end up really lonely."

"You don't have to be. You seem to have this slight thing for Buffy. What's to stop you now from trying for her?" Ashley wondered and Faith gave a humorless laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be because I'm not a vampire or a government agent? Or, could it somehow be because I tried to destroy her life? This is ignoring the fact that B is straight." The dark slayer questioned rhetorically.

"Hey, Spencer was too until she met me and I'm not the best person she could have fallen for but I'm going try to be the person she wants me to be." There was a smile on her face was she finished.

Kennedy was brushing her fingers through Willow's hair while the witch rested her head on the brunette's chest. The slayer had moved them to the bed after Willow had calmed down from crying. The red head was relaxing in the silent comfort coming from Kennedy.

"Ken I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away so much since we got here." Willow said as she lifted her head to look in the dark brown eyes of her girlfriend.

"You've already apologized so you really don't have to again. I'm just glad that you didn't break up with me over this 'cause I don't know what I would have done then." The brunette kissed the top of her love's head before giving a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I thought that your bratty nature wouldn't let you settle with anything but having your way." The red head joked making them both laugh.

"I did say that." Kennedy responded after she calmed down she continued seriously, "But, I also said you were my way now and I'm not letting you go. Hell, I've been nicer to Buffy… sorta. I thought it would make you happier if I started trying to get along with your best friend."

"Thank you but you should have realized by now I like you the way you are." Willow gave a full smile and kissed her brunette deeply. "However, if you want to continue being nice to Buffy, I would appreciate it." She joked after ending their kiss.

"Ugh, I guess I could." The dark haired slayer smiled well naturedly.

Down in the lobby, Angel walked in as the two groups of slayers emerged from their respective training rooms. Ashley saw the souled vampire and tried desperately to hold in a laugh but failed miserably. They all turned to look at the laughing teen and all but one looked confused as to the why.

"I'm sorry… I can't help it…. dude, you saved a puppy." Ashley laughingly explained and the rest of the group joined in while Angel turned to the older brunette.

"Faith." He growled in irritation.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Also, feel free to make suggestions on what you want to see.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you for reviewing and reading. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Spencer ducked a right jab and double hooked the newly risen vampire's ribs. He stopped the next attack and elbowed her cheek but the blonde teen kicked out his knee and had a hold of his arm. From there, she kicked his temple living him woozy. She looked to her mentor to see if she could finish him off and within seconds of the nod of approval the vampire was dust. The older blonde had a proud smile on her face after watcher the newest slayer dust her first vampire without any help from her. Spencer jumped around in an adrenaline high over doing so well.

"Alright, that was great but don't let your emotions get out of control. Some is good but if you lose control then you make mistakes." Buffy advised with a smile still on her face.

"Right, I'd rather not ended up in the hospital again." The younger blonde smirked and to the older one it looked very familiar.

"So, what did you and Ash do after you left?" The older slayer wondered as they scouted around town.

"Despite Ash's objections, we did homework first then made out for quite until I had to meet with you and Ashley had to meet Faith." Spencer answered smiling.

"So, they're out as well? Maybe, we will run into them. I miss slaying together with Faith. I mean, we know what each other will do and can read their moves before they make them. It's such a rush. Slaying never felt that way with Kendra." Buffy starred off getting lost in the past only coming back when her student snapped her fingers in front of the glazed eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Sorry but I got to ask. Do you have a think for my sister?" The teen asked seriously.

"What? No, no, I'm just regretting my mistakes. You see I'm like cookie…"

"Oh god, please, not this again. You tried to explain it to me this afternoon and it made me feel a little scared and confused." Spencer cut off rudely not having it in her to hear the speech again.

"Right… well… then… back to Faith, I don't think I do but I've never liked women in that sense." Buffy remarked feeling uncomfortable about where this conversation was heading.

"It's okay if you do. I'm just saying that sometimes you sound like you regret not being more to her. You can always talk to me about it. I'm still getting use to the whole I'm gay part of my life. I was glad to have Ash and Faith there to help me with what I was going through." The young blonde said but then seeing her teacher feeling so uneasy with this topic she changed the subject, "So, do you always get this amped after slaying? Also, I'm starving."

"_Oh, Faith is going to love finding out about this._" The older blonde laughed out loud at the thought and Spencer gave her a crazy look.

At the same time as the blondes' patrol, Ashley was aggressively fighting a new vampire as well with Faith watching. Every move she did was made to be painful on her opponent. She caught his arm and elbowed the vamp's rib three times before jabbing at his jaw. The vampire threw her backwards before tackling her to the pavement. He got in a couple of headshots before he was tossed off by the brunette underneath him. Landing on his feet looking away from his prey, the vampire turned just in time to have a flying fist hit his head. Ashley proceeded to quickly kick his chest before knocking him unconscious with a powerful right hand to the temple. She twirled her stake showing off a bit before staking him.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Faith smirked at her pupil before smiling proudly. "But, you did good, Princess."

"Thanks, Faith." Ashley flashed her a smile before pacing like she couldn't sit still. "Geez, does every slayer get like hyper? I mean, I ate like an hour ago and I'm really hungry plus I want to see Spencer extremely bad."

"_Oh, come on. This sucks._" Faith thought before going into an explanation, "I called the HH factor, Hungry and Horny. Damn it, I guess all slayers feel it. Just so you know, I don't want to hear anything about what you and Spencer will do tonight 'cause I know B took her patrolling too. I'm not going to threaten you like I want 'cause I trust you with her and Spencer would get mad again."

"Thank you for trusting me with Spence. I'll do anything to keep her safe even if she can handle herself." The rich brunette said sincerely.

They heard a growling noise then a scream and the two ran in that direction. Standing above a human guy was a demon, it was a little taller than an average human with hugely built arms and legs a rock solid body with a softer looking skull. Faith pulled the sword from her back and told Ashley to stay back as she charged the creature. She kicked it in its chest only causing it to stumble away from the man it had trapped, he fled the moment he could. The older slayer swung her sword only to be blocked by the demon's arm, not even cutting it. Faith was hit by the other hand and flung back a couple of feet. The brunette fight stood up and charged again duck a punch taking shots at the creature's ribs. The demon grabbed her arm and held Faith above its head.

Out of nowhere it seemed, the creature's knee buckled and it dropped the struggling woman. Faith saw the blonde hair of Buffy and felt relieved to see her holding the Slayer scythe. The blonde joined her brunette counterpart and they nodded in understanding with each other. Their attacks were synchronized and were damaging the monster with every shot. The demon couldn't hit either of them because one would protect the other. Without looking at each other to plan, Faith launched Buffy at the creature's head and she sliced it off with a quick mid-air twirl of the scythe. Ashley and Spencer had looked on in amazement at their mentor's teamwork ability. As the body fell, the two chosen slayers slapped hands without a thought of their past.

"Ah, nothing like some good synchronized slaying, uh, B." Faith laughed.

"There's never been anything as good as that." Buffy responded laughing as well.

"That was amazing. How do you guys do that?" Ashley gushed in wonder.

"We just do. I've never thought about the how." The older brunette shrugged before turning to her blonde partner." Seriously, thanks, B. I don't know if the sword would've ever been enough to kill that thing."

"Well, I couldn't let you die and have you leave me here with all the newbies." She joked good heartily. "I say we call it a night." The blonde said as she saw the two teenagers get in their own mushy world.

"Yeah, hey, you two get out of here." The other chosen one yelled and the couple took off with a just a wave back at them. "You know I just thought of something."

"_Oh, boy, here we go._" Buffy thought worriedly. "What, Faith?"

"With all these slayers all over the world, we could defiantly make synchronized slaying a sport." Faith said seriously causing the blonde to laugh uncontrollably.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Again, I want to say thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you for reviewing. There will be a sex scene which will be marked by **XXX** and you can skip it without missing anything. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

Ashley and Spencer backed into the brunette's room kissing as they made their way to the bed. Ashley led her girlfriend to the bed and sitting on the edge when her knees hit the bed. She pulled spencer so Spencer was straddling her lap and started kissing down the blonde's neck. The brunette pulled away to look into the blue eyes of her one true love.

"Are you sure, Spence?" Ashley asked double checking.

"Yes, I love you and I want you." Spencer answered pushing her girlfriend down onto the bed and continuing to kiss her.

"I love you too." The brunette replied before flipping them over.

**XXX**

Ashley leaned down kissing the blonde on the mouth before making a trail to her love's neck sucking at Spencer's pulse point. As the brunette was sucking at her neck, Spencer was pulling at Ashley's shirt trying to get it off. The brunette broke away and pulled it off the rest of the way before doing the same to the woman beneath her. Ashley started placing kisses all over the exposed upper chest. One of the brunette's hands found its way to the bra clasp and Ashley pulled the free bra from her girlfriend. The brunette sucked at the exposed breast while her hand played with the other and Spencer grabbed the back of her head in pleasure.

"Ugh, oh God, Ash." The blonde moaned tightening her grip as Ashley switched breast.

The brunette trailed her tongue down to the edge of her love's jeans. Ashley looked up to make sure that Spencer was still okay and continued after a nod of approval. She undid the button and pulled both the jeans and panties down. Spencer sat up and grabbed the brunette by the hips pulling her closer laying kisses on the collar area.

"I don't think this is fair. You've way too many clothes on." Spencer groaned as she popped the clasp on her girlfriend's bra.

As the blonde took one of Ashley's breasts into her mouth, Spencer worked on getting the brunette's jeans and underwear off. Ashley lightly pushed the blonde back down onto the bed and started kissing her way back down again. Once reaching Spencer's center, she kissed the mound before dipping her tongue into the folds. The blonde's hips surged up at the intense feeling and grabbed the brunette's head to keep her where she was. Ashley circled her tongue around Spencer's clit before sucking it into her mouth at the blonde's pleas. As Spencer's moaning grew louder, the brunette entered her with two fingers and started pumping. The blonde could feel herself getting closer and Ashley sped up her movements with every groan of pleasure.

"ASHLEY!" Spencer yelled as she climaxed and the brunette slowly kissed her way up the breathless blonde. "That was amazing, Ash." She smirked before flipping their positions and the blonde whispered breathlessly, "But now, it's my turn."

Spencer crushed her lips to the speechless brunette before she kissed down Ashley's neck to her chest. She sucked the brunette's nipple into her mouth hungrily while her hand toyed with the other. Spencer switched making Ashley arch in pleasure at the sensation. The blonde started a trail down to the brunette's body but was stopped by a pressure on her arm.

"You don't have to have to…" Ashley trailed off as her love just kissed her stomach and smiled up at the caring brunette.

"It's okay. I want to do this." Spencer said continuing her path.

When the blonde reached her girlfriend's center, she hesitated before tentatively licking into the folds. The longer Spencer kept licking the more confident she got and she started to dip in deeper. When the blonde found Ashley's hole, Spencer started pumping her tongue in and out before adding her fingers to play with the brunette's clit. Ashley bucked and moaned her love's name as the newly confident blonde was bringing her to pleasure. The brunette was screaming out with pleasure the closer she got and Spencer could feel the effects she was having on Ashley.

"OH FUCK, SPENCER!" Ashley yelled out as she climaxed arching and holding the blonde's head.

**XXX**

Once the couple had reunited at the head of the bed, Ashley pulled Spencer in for a deep kiss as the blonde snuggled against her lover.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before? 'Cause that was too good to be your first time with a girl." The brunette chuckled.

"Ah, what can I say, I'm a fast learner and I've had a hell of a teacher." The blonde laughed before continuing shyly, "So, I was good then?"

"You were amazing, Spencer. I love you so much." Ashley replied seriously looking into those deep blue eyes.

"I love you too, Ash." Spencer said starring lovingly into the chocolate eyes of her true love. "But we should really get some sleep."

Across town in the Hyperion, Faith and Buffy were just getting back from finishing patrol. They entered laughing and joking like they were teenagers again and headed towards the kitchens. The Scoobies starred in shock at the chosen two as they entered and followed them to the kitchens. They couldn't believe the smile that adorned Buffy's face as they hadn't seen one that big since before she died.

"Hey, did we miss something?" Xander spoke up first.

"Sorry, Faith was telling me this really funny story." Buffy replied still laughing.

"Um, Buffy?" Giles interrupted bringing the mood down in the room. "We haven't been able to continue our plans since you've been absent from the meetings." Those words brought an unemotional look to the blonde's face.

"I've been training a new slayer like I should but considering how fast you guys kicked me out of the house I didn't think you needed my help. I've been the Slayer for seven years but apparently that means shit to you guys so why should I bother." Buffy said shocking the group.

"If you're still mad about that, why aren't you mad at Faith then?" Xander asked and Faith looked at her counterpart slayer interested in the answer.

"Faith didn't want me out of the house. Hell, she didn't even want me to stop leading the girls. All she wanted was for me to think things through." The blonde answered glaring at her friends before grabbing the brunette's arm and dragging her to the door but she stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and in case you forgot… I was right! Come on, Faith."

AN: Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated. BTVS and SON don't belong to me.

"Ugh, we just closed a Hellmouth. Can't they let me relax after seven years of putting my life on the line every night? Then, they have the nerve to say you had any part in kicking me out. You tried to stop all that from happening and you, of all people came outside to apologize for me being kicked out." Buffy ranted as she dragged Faith into the blonde's room.

The brunette just let her blonde counterpart rant as she sat down in the chair while Buffy settled herself on the bed and faced the silent Bostonian.

"I mean, jeez, where do they get off? I'm happy for the first time since before I died an…" Buffy was cut off as Faith waved her hand to get the blonde to calm down.

"Okay, B, I like that you're actually standing up for me and in front of your friends but maybe you should sit down and talk to them. I don't think they understand the weight that has just been lifted from your shoulders. I don't care if they try to blame me for anything, I'm used to it." The brunette slayer tried to rationalize.

"You shouldn't be, Faith. We screwed up too and you are sticking to doing what's right. You should be proud at the progress you made, I am." The blonde said honestly. "Besides, they've never understood what it really means to be one of us."

"It means a lot that you believe in me, B, and I'm sorry about all the shit I've ever done to you." Faith looked into her once enemy's eyes as she apologized.

"I know you are, Faith, and I'm sorry we didn't think that you would be attacked in prison and left you there without any information about what was going on." Buffy's voice was full of regret.

"It's okay, B. I've dealt with it besides you had other things on your mind." The brunette looked at the blonde in a new light after finally hearing Buffy admit that she too had messed up.

Spencer woke up with her head lying on Ashley's shoulder. She stared at her girlfriend with love in her eyes as the brunette slept peacefully and the blonde couldn't help but smile as her thoughts turned to last night. Ashley fluttered her eyes as she woke up to meet the blue eyes of the love of her life and she pulled the blonde down into a deep loving kiss.

"Hey, what's got you so smiley?" Ashley asked as they broke apart.

"Mm, just you." Spencer answered lovingly causing the brunette to give her a nose crinkling smile.

"After last night, I'm firm in my belief that there was a reason I love you." The brunette joked causing her girlfriend to punch her on the arm. "Ouch, watch the slayer strength, Spence."

"Oh, I think you can deal with it, Ash." The blonde chuckled at the mock hurt look crossing her love's face. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Ashley nodded and Spencer lent down brushing her lips across where she had hit her girlfriend then followed a trail up to the brunette's mouth. Ashley grabbed the back of the blonde's neck deepening the kiss. As they started getting into it, Spencer's phone rang from across the room and the blonde grumbled thinking it would be her parents.

"Oh, come on." Spencer cried before answering the phone, "Faith, you should know better than to call me when I am with my girlfriend."  
>Yeah, well, your mom called and wanted to talk to you but, luckily for you, I said you were on your way back. Did you really just use me as an excuse to… you know what, I don't want to that. Just get home." Was all Faith said before she hung up leaving her sister shocked.<p>

"Did Faith just cockblock me? I'm going to hurt her." Ashley stated before the image of the older brunette laughing as she stands over her beaten form had her back up a bit, "On second thought, what did she want?"

"I have to get home. Moms looking for me and Faith covered for me saying that I had already left." The blonde answered as she started dressing.

Just before they got to the Carlin household, Ashley pulled over so she could kiss Spencer one last time before they reach her house. Spencer entered the house with a bright smile on her face after making out and expressing her love for her brunette girlfriend before they said goodbye. Hearing her mom call to her from the kitchen, the blonde did as she was asked to be greeted by both parents and she began to feel a little nervous.

"Spencer, I think we should talk." Paula said seriously making the young blonde freeze.

"Um, about what, Mom?" Spencer gulped.

"When you told us that your recent bruises were from learning self-defense, we supported you but your father and I thought it was time we met this instructor of yours. So, how about tonight you invite her over for dinner?" The question took some of the nervousness from the blonde slayer's face.

"Um, I could ask but wouldn't she feel a little out of place? I mean, she's pretty young." The young Carlin asked trying to avoid this situation.

"Well, we already invited Faith so she shouldn't feel to out of place." Arthur answered watching his little girl seem even more nervous.

"Okay, I can try. I'll have to go and call her now." Spencer said and she hurried out of the room.

That night Faith and Buffy arrived at the same time laughing at how the brunette was describing how Paula would react when she knew that the two slayers knew each other. Faith knocked on the door and Spencer opened it for them. They walked into the dining room where they made introductions and a simple dinner had been set on the table and not long into dinner the questions started coming.

"So, Buffy, is Spencer a good student?" Paula wondered.

"Oh yeah, she is a very quick learner. I really like teaching her." Buffy answered with a smile.

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked thinking he had heard of the name before.

"I was born and raised right here in L.A. until I was fifteen then we moved to Sunnydale." The California native stated sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been hard to lose your home." The caring man said sympathetically.

"Isn't Sunnydale the name of the town you were being charged with murder, Faith?" The doctor of the house turned to the brunette slayer.

"Um, yes and before you ask I know Buffy." Faith retorted.

"Now, I know where I've heard your name." Arthur spoke up suddenly turning back to the original chosen one. "I work in for social services and your trouble making exploits were well documented throughout the country."

"Most of that stuff was taken way out of context and I've improved a lot." Buffy tried to explain.

Dinner took an awkward turn after as no one wanted to bring up any uncomfortable subjects. It wasn't long before the chosen two decided it was time to leave and made a quick patrol before heading back to the hotel.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I would've written more but when I started I was jobless and now I have a job. I'm sorry because my updates will become sporadic again but I will keep updating just stay with me. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thank you for reviewing. SON and BTVS don't belong to me.

When Buffy opened the door to the basement, she found Faith down there working out on the punching bag. The blonde starred at her counterpart for a bit until the brunette felt she should just acknowledge her presence.

"What's up, B?" Faith asked turning around while wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Nothing really, I was just about to come down here to work out." Buffy answered simply.

"Okay, how about we spar? Huh, what do say, Old Lady?" The brunette taunted playfully.

"Oh, you are on. You are not calling me an old lady and not getting your ass kicked at the same time." The blonde quipped.

Faith aimed a kick to Buffy's side but the older slayer catches it. The blonde tossed the captured leg causing her opponent to spin away from her. Buffy gave two sharp quick jabs to Faith's lower back. The brunette kicks back catching the blonde's midsection and pushing her back. Turning, Faith threw another kick catching Buffy in the side but her following uppercut was blocked. The blonde brought her knee into the gut of the brunette causing her sister slayer to bend over at the waist. Faith using it to her advantage tackled them both to the ground with her landing on top. Buffy bucked up to roll them over so she was on top before Faith pulled the same move to put her back on top.

Faith and Buffy starred in each other's eyes as the panted with smiles on their faces. They sunk deeper into the depths as they lost track of what was going on around them. The brunette set her forehead against the blonde's underneath her. Both women started to tilt their heads toward each other but before they could connect a throat cleared causing both women to jump up. The Chosen Two looked toward the stair way to see a smirking Kennedy and Ashley while Spencer looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So, payback is a bitch." Ashley joked.

"What are you talking about? Nothing was happening." Buffy said freaking out a bit.

"Anyway, we have a little training exercise for you." Faith tried to steer away from the awkwardness that had enveloped the room and grabbed some wooden practice swords.

"What kind of training exercise?" Spencer asked not wanting to bring up the moment they walked in on.

"You and Princess are going to fight Silver Spoon with these. Don't worry about holding back, Ken's good at this plus none of the other girls wanted to do this." The older brunette explained passing out the swords.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Kennedy mumbled under her breath.

As the three squared off, the other two stood towards the back of the room. Willow walked down the stairs looking for her girlfriend and saw Kennedy holding her own against the other two fairly well. The red head went to stand next to her best friend and observed for a bit.

"Why are you doing this?" The Wiccan wondered.

"Faith has this idea she wants to try out and, I think, is punishing Kennedy for calling her a cockblocker the other day after Faith phoned Spencer." The older blonde explained with a small smile on her face.

"That's my girl." Willow said with a loving smile on her face.

Kennedy was making the other two defend before they turned the tables. The defending brunette was about to block a strike from Ashley when she saw a flash of blonde that stopped her in her tracks. Ashley couldn't stop herself in time and hit Kennedy across the head and knocking her out. The other brunette stared in shock as she watched a person she considered a friend fall to the floor.

"I didn't mean to. I thought she was going to block." Ashley stuttered still staring.

"Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen when you're training. She will be fine." Faith stepped in front of her pupil making her look in her eyes. "Now, let's get her upstairs."

Kennedy opened her eyes to see she was on the floor of the room she shared with Willow in Sunnydale. Looking out the window at the darkened yard, she was startled by a noise behind her. There was a light haired blonde woman sitting on the bed with a gentle smile on her face. The brunette knew she looked familiar but didn't know from where.

"Hello, Kennedy, I'm Tara." Tara introduces herself.

"No, no, no, I can't be dead. There is no way I can be dead. I can't leave Willow like that." Kennedy freaks out until the blonde stops her.

"You're not dead. I was granted a request to come talk to you face to face, so to speak." The dead woman explains with a calming smile.

"If it's to say I'm not good enough for Willow then you are in for one big disappointment 'cause I'm not leaving her." The slayer argues determined.

"Actually, I was planning on telling you the opposite. She is really happy with you and I think you are good enough for her." Tara's word caused a look of surprise on Kennedy's face.

"Really? I know Willow said you were really kind but I was not expecting this." The brunette was still shocked as she sat next to the blonde.

"You're a good person, deeply loyal to her, and there for her when she needs you. Why wouldn't I approve? Because you're not me?" Tara questioned.

"It was kind of implied by other people that I shouldn't be with Willow." Kennedy answered uncertainly.

"I'm sure it was but that hasn't stopped you, has it?" The blonde wondered.

"Well, no but if Willow found out you didn't like me I doubt she would still be with me." The brunette answered sadly.

"Then, I guess its good you get my seal of approval. Look, you'll be waking up soon so give Willow my love and tell her I didn't choose her to appear to because of what happened with my death. I knew she would hold onto my visit and ruin whatever relationship she had so I chose you." Tara's voice started fading as Kennedy felt herself start to waken. "Be good to her."

Kennedy gasped as she woke throwing herself into a sitting position before the pain in her head caught up with her. Willow placed her hands on each side of her slayer's head and forced her to look at her. Kennedy saw the loving look in her girlfriend's eyes and pulled her in for a deep loving kiss.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Also any suggestions are welcome so please feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
